


10 Wanted Sentences

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Wanted (Australia TV 2016)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: One sentence per genre for Lola/Chelsea.





	10 Wanted Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).

> So kendrickhier asked me to do this 10 Sentence Meme for Lola/Chelsea on tumblr, and here it is. I'm hoping to write longer fics down the line, but this was a fun little way to get into our favourite Wanted ladies' heads.

**ANGST:**

Their story ended somewhere between fairy tale and tragedy — Chelsea’s life stolen by illness, and Lola’s a broken heart — but they lay peacefully in bed, the true story of them tucked away in a book the world may never read.

**AU: (Coffee Shop)**

Life was shit, as was the fancy, overpriced, make-believe coffee in her hand — but hell if Lola would miss a chance to sneak a peek at the tall, beautiful new barista.

**CRACK:**

There was probably an explanation as to why they awoke that morning to find Will sleeping snuggly between the two of them, their hands groping his ass — but in the moment, all they could do was jump out of bed screaming.

**FUTURE FIC:**

They never did get their house on the beach, but with Chelsea’s distaste for sand and sun, their secluded lake house was definitely a better fit for the long lost outlaws.

**FIRST TIME:**

It never should have taken a gun to the head for Lola to admit that she was madly in love with Chelsea, but the words fall out with ease as Lola pulls the trigger.

**FLUFF:**

She’s been dealing with an exceptionally grumpy Lola Buckley all day, so when the opportunity arises, Chelsea sneaks up from behind and wraps her arms around Lola, pulling her in with a smile and a sigh.

**HUMOUR:**

As Lola bursts into laughter, Chelsea grudgingly concedes that Lola was probably right about the flame tree hair dye.

**HURT/COMFORT:**

“I’m right here, Chelsea,” Lola breathed, rubbing circles on Chelsea’s back as she held her close, “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

**SMUT:**

The blue cap had become a treasured symbol of their life on the run, but Lola couldn’t have anticipated the reaction it caused when she found her lover naked in their bed, the hat delicately placed over Chelsea’s wet and welcoming crotch.

**UST:**

Chelsea’s breath hitches as the lack of space between herself and Lola registers, Lola’s breasts brushing against her own as they squeeze into their impromptu hiding place.


End file.
